Phineas and Isabella Drabbles
by PhinbellaNinja123
Summary: Short stories based on the relationship between Phineas and Isabella. Rated K plus for romance.
1. Phineas' Journal

GWAH PHINBELLA. Mmkay, so I decided to start doing a series of drabbles. o3o I have so many story ideas, but not enough time to do them, so I was thinking I could do this instead. c: This could go on for a while, so expect a lotta chapters. XD Okay, so this first chappie is taken place in Phineas' journal after The Beak. Here, I guess he likes to write down whatever inventions/adventures that happen. I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

July 12th, 2012

Today sure was...exciting. Not what I thought was gonna happen, but let's just say I got to be a hero along with Ferb. We were...THE BEAK! :D Yes. The Beak. One superhero. Ferb was the legs and I was on top.

Let's just say besides fighting who goes by Khaka-Phoo-Phoo (Ferb laughs everytime), it was an amazing day. Why, you ask? Just got to be the hero of the prettiest girl in Danville. No, scratch that. Prettiest girl IN THE WORLD.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro...Wow, even her name is beautiful. I'm afraid to even admit this to Ferb, but I've had a crush on her since we met...I've told myself it's kind of crazy to be in love with your best friend, but once you're with her, it's hard NOT to love her, you know?

I try not to make my love for her obvious, because, well...what if she didn't like me back? I'd be crushed if she rejected me!

But then again...whether Isabella dates someone else, moves away from Danville, or stops being my friend, she'll always be my Isabella. 3

Okay, yeah, I know, this journal is for invention updates...Isabella IS part of our projects, though...

~Phineas Flynn

Phinbella ewe I wonder if Phin really keeps a journal? o3o

If so, I would SO steal it and find out if he likes Izzeh CB

LOLOL, STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2! XD

~Kat


	2. Glasses Clear Things Up

**WOOT! CHAPTER 2! Okay, uh, the reason the first chapter had no bold is because Fanfiction was being an asshole and decided to change it to Calibri. *Sigh* Well, anyway, here's chapter 2. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

''Mr. Flynn? Mr. Flynn, would do you answer the next problem for me?''

Phineas put his notebook that he was writing in down and looked up at his teacher. ''Oh, that's easy..uh.''

The chalkboard in front of Phineas looked...different. Funny. It didn't usually look fuzzy like that. Phineas looked at it harder, and still couldn't read a word of it. The teacher became impatient and glared at the ginger-haired teen.

''Mr. Flynn? We're waiting.'' She tapped her foot in impatience. Phineas looked at her confused. ''Um..new handwriting style, Ms. Osment?''

Ms. Osment raised her eyebrow. ''No..same as always. Phineas, can you not see it?''

''I uh..guess not..'' Phineas concentrated harder on the board, but still couldn't make out the words on the board.

Isabella watched Phineas struggle to read the board and raised her hand. ''Ms. Shapiro, do you know the answer?''

She nodded and gave her answer, which was correct. Phineas turned and smiled at his friend, mouthing reileved, ''Thank you.''

_RIIIIIIIIIIING! _

Next class. The students picked their things up and rushed out of the classroom, all except Phineas, who was trying to find his textbook. Digging roughly in his backpack, Isabella smirked and picked his book up, which was on the floor underneath his desk.

''I think I found it,''Isabella smirked. Phineas blushed and took the book from her. ''Thanks, Izzie,'' he laughed it off, trying to look calm around his friend. He wasn't sure why, but when he messed up in front of Isabella, he tended to get...nervous.

Phineas was relieved to see the calm look on Isabella's face. She didn't seem curious about how nervous he acted. Instead she smiled, almost showing her teeth. ''You wanna walk to class together?''

The teen nodded and followed her out of the room, his heart beating a mile a minute. Phineas couldn't quite explain this feeling, but..it wasn't exactly a feeling he wanted to stop. His heart pounding, that electric sensation he got when they touched...it was actually an incredible feeling.

After going home that day, Phineas decided to talk to Ferb about his vision trouble.

''You need glasses is all.'' Ferb said simply.

''I do not!'' Phineas protested. In a way, he knew Ferb was right, but wearing glasses would be just...dorky.

''Yes, you do.'' Ferb stood and took Phineas' arm, pulling him off the couch and outside. ''Where are we going, Ferb?'' Phineas asked. The stepbrothers had then wandered into the garage, and Ferb released Phineas' arm.

Looking around in boxes, Ferb spoke up. ''Just so you don't have to go to the eye doctor, I have been saving these for a while.'' The green-haired Brit pulled a pair of black square-shaped lens glasses out of the box. ''Try them on.''

Phineas hesitantly took the glasses from his brother and put them on, his pupils looking slightly bigger. ''They don't look bad at all,'' Ferb nodded his head, impressed. Phineas rolled his eyes. What would his friends think?

''Come on, Ferb, people will think I'm-''

''What'cha dooooin'?''

A familiar female voice echoed from across the yard and Phineas turned to the sound, opening his mouth to reply...

But he suddenly became speechless. He tried to speak, but no words came to mind. Isabella looked...different. Why was that? She was wearing the same outfit Phineas saw her in before. Pink t-shirt with white skinny jeans and a belt around her waist. Her raven hair cupped perfectly around her delicate face and the rest fell behind her back and swayed to the side as she walked. Her arms folded behind her back and she smiled, causing her eyes to sparkle like sapphires.

Phineas closed his eyes tight for a second then opened them again. She still looked the same. ''Ph- Phineas?'' She giggled. Her laughter filled the air and sounded beautiful like a choir of angels.

A silly grin spread across the boy's face. Ferb looked at his brother and instantly knew that look.

Love.

**YAY CHAPTER 2. 8D Ooooh, Phineas is in lurveee XDDD mmkay, i'm done. read and review. **


	3. As Long As You're Here

**REQUEST TIEM! Okay, so this was actually based off my two best friends' Puffedwarrior and PftFan99's roleplay. Phineas and Izzie got stuck on an island in it. X3 So, I asked Ashley (Puffedwarrior) what I should do, and she suggested they get stuck on an island. I don't know the whole roleplay, and some of the stuff is a little too much for a 14 year old to be writing. XDDDDD But long story short- credit for this idea goes to Puffedwarrior. C: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or idea. **

Phineas awoke to seeing the blue sky above him and the sun slightly shining in his eyes. The red haired teen groaned and rubbed his eyes. Phineas suddenly felt...pain shoot through his body. Like had been carrying boxes of bricks on his shoulders for hours. He painfully raised from the sand and...sand?

Not completely aware of where he was, Phineas slowly turned his head to prevent his neck from hurting. Around him was more sand, rocks, palm trees, and..an ox. Where was he?...Oh, right. The boat accident. Phineas cringed. He had built that boat to impress his best friend and crush, but that didn't seem to work out. He slowly stood up, hissing in pain a couple of times and searched for Isabella in fear.

''I- Isabella?'' Phineas' voice was weak and quiet. She probably wouldn't of heard him. He tried his best to speak up. His voice was louder, but not by much. ''Isabella? You here?''

Phineas' heart pounding in fear as he weakly ran around the island searching for his girl. The more places he looked, the faster he ran. He didn't care about the pain going through his legs and feet. After searching everywhere he could think of, Phineas tiredly fell to his knees and tears filled his eyes.

''I- Isabella, please...please, please be here...'' Phineas sobbed. He buried his triangular face in his hands and let his tears tun through his finger and splattered onto the sand.

The 15 year old stayed like that for a while, choking on his sobs. He needed her. Isabella didn't know this, but the boat ride was all for her. But he lost her. Thinking about never seeing the love of his life again broke Phineas' heart.

Phineas suddenly felt someone gently touch his arm. He stopped sobbing and painfully raised his head.

He saw her. Isabella. She was there, next to him. ''I- Isabella, you're okay!'' Phineas threw himself at her and wrapped his arms around her. The girl blushed, but returned her crush's hug. ''Yeah, I am. I was asleep under that tree over there. Where y- you looking for me?''

Phineas blushed at her question, but nodded. ''Yeah..I- I was. I got worried about you..'' The two teens remained silent but had their arms around each other. ''Um...does this island look familiar to you, Izzie?''

Isabella raised his head from his shoulder and turned. It actually did look oddly familiar. ''Yeah..it really does...'' Phineas and Isabella looked at each other for a second. ''Well, uh, I guess we should start trying to find a way out of here.''

''But, Phineas, how are we gonna get out of here? We're stranded! All alone! I mean, last time we got stuck on an island, you came up with Ferb's map, but-''

The raven-haired girl didn't finish her sentence. Phineas caught her off guard and took her hand, pulling her against his chest and putting his hands on both of her cheeks. His lips met Isabella's, causing her to go wide-eyed. Falling into his kiss, Isabella's eyes slowly closed and she kissed him as well, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The pain and tiredness suddenly flushed away from the two and they filled with love, warmth, and happiness. Phineas pulled away first, but only to look at the beautiful girl he loved. He leaned forward again to whisper to her.

''We're gonna be okay, Isabella...we have each other, at least.'' He smiled, causing Isabella to blush and smile back. ''As long as I'm with you, I have no worries,'' Isabella whispered, giving his nose a kiss.

**GAAAAAAAAH~ PHINBELLAAAAA OMGGGGG XD Trust me, the rp between Meggy and Ashee was a lot different, but I didn't wanna copy their ideas, so it's different. X3 I hope you like it, girls. IT FER U GUISE. **

**~Kat **


	4. When The Lights Go Out

**OH LOOKY ANOTHER REQUEST BY ASHEE XDDDD Okay, based off ANOTHER rp between her and Meggeh, dis one is where there's a power outage from a storm at Phineas' house. ;3 **

**Itgotdirtyagainbutiwon'twritethatXD **

**Here we gooooo. C: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

It was a rainy day in Danville, and Phineas Flynn was alone at his house. His stepbrother Ferb had gone to study with Buford and Baljeet, his older sister Candace was at college, and his parents were at an antique convention, as usual. Phineas sighed. Being alone in the house wasn't very fun. Especially when there was a thunderstorm about to hit.

Phineas sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on, seeing weather reports of thunderstorm warnings around Danville. Not aware of how serious the storm was, the red haired 15 year old skipped through the weather warning channels and found a show he liked. Just sitting and watching TV isn't usually what Phineas would be doing. He'd normally be outside with his stepbrother thinking of new ideas for inventions. But instead, he was stuck in the house alone being bored.

_Okay, since Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet are busy, I COULD call Isabella over..._ Phineas grinned at the thought. He had been in love with Isabella for a while, but didn't have the courage to tell her. He blushed even when he thought about her. Calling her was risk, considering he acts strange around her, but they WOULD be alone in the house together...alone...just the two of them.

Snapping out of his daydream, Phineas heard a knock on the door. He stood from the couch and walked to the door, looking through the peephole...Isabella.

Phineas' heart beat excitedly as he smiled wide trying to hide the blush on his face. He took a deep breath and opened the door, seeing the girl he loved standing in front of him, beautiful as ever. Her long raven-black hair blew wildly in the gusty wind as a cold front suddenly moved in.

''Oh, hi, Isabella!'' Phineas greeted his friend, hoping she would come in. ''Hey, Phineas! My mom isn't home and I don't wanna be alone when this storm hits..c-can I come in? I mean it isn't a big deal if I can't, but-''

Phineas took her hand and smiled. ''Come on in. I'm home alone, too. Ferb, Mom, and Dad all had things to do, and Candace is at college, of course, so..''

Isabella blushed at the warmness of his hand closed in her's. ''Thanks, Phineas,'' she smiled. He smiled at her and sat down on the couch. Isabella had been jogging around the park all day with the Fireside Girls and was a little chilly walking from the park to Phineas' house. She shivered and rubbed her arms.

''Aww, you're shivering. Do you need a blanket?'' Isabella blushed more, loving the affection he showed her. She nodded and Phineas instantly stood and ran to his bedroom. He opened his closet and pulled a blue blanket from the top. He had this sweet thought of sharing the blanket with her to keep her warm...hold her hand, wrap his arm around her...it would be perfect...

Phineas sighed dreamily and walked downstairs, seeing Isabella on the couch still, shivering. Phineas sat close beside her and put the blanket around the two of them. Isabella smiled and her cheeks turned as red as cherries. She felt Phineas' hand interlock with her's under the blanket and he looked at her sweetly. She smiled wide and rested her head on his shoulder.

He did the same and rested his head against her's. They continued to cuddle each other on the couch and watch the romantic comedy that was on. The moment was perfect and sweet. Their fingers intertwined perfectly. Phineas held her hand tighter and began stroking the back of it with his thumb.

The two teens looked at each other and both had the same idea of what to do next. Phineas put his free hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. They both blushed and smiled sheepishly as they both leaned forward, their lips almost touching until...

_**BOOM!**_

Complete darkness filled the house and thunder rumbled loudly from outside. Isabella screamed and buried her face in Phineas' chest. He blushed, but acted bravely torwards the darkness and wrapped his arm around Isabella's back.

''It's okay, Izzie, it's just thunder,'' Phineas giggled. Isabella raised her head from his chest and saw nothing but darkness. She felt a little calmer feeling Phineas' arm around her. ''Come on, let's see if we can find some flashlights in the basement.''

Phineas took her hand and they felt their way around to the basement, trying not to run into anything. The teens made it to the basement and Phineas pulled his toolbox out, searching for his flashlight. ''Ah, I found it! Kay, let's go.'' He took her hand again and Phineas turned on the flashlight, watching the light as they walked back upstairs. Isabella clutched to Phineas' arm, afraid she would trip somewhere.

Boy, did they take a trip, all right.

The teens made it upstairs safely and were walking back to the living room, following the light in front of them. Something caught on Isabella suddenly felt a tug on her shoe and screamed. ''What's wrong?'' Phineas asked in alarm. ''Something caught my shoelace, I thi-''

With one tug, Isabella's shoelace came undone, causing her to lose balance and fall...right onto Phineas. The red haired teen let out a yelp as the couple fell to the ground. Something neither Phineas or Isabella expected to happen happened.

Their lips met. Their bodies were intertwined on the floor in a way a married couple would look. Their wide eyes stayed locked on each other's, but their lips didn't part. Slowly, Phineas' eyes closed, as did Isabella's. His arms wrapped around her and her hands were on his cheeks. This moment was even better then they imagined. He could feel Isabella's heart pounding against his chest and wasn't sure if she was nervous or happy.

The kiss ended up lasting longer then Phineas thought. But then again, he couldn't stop. He had been waiting for this moment for as long as he could remember and wasn't ready for it to end.

Due to energy and oxygen, the couple parted slowly and looked at each other with unreadable looks on their faces. A smile then spread across Phineas' face, making Isabella smile as well. Neither of them bothered to talk, and getting up from the floor didn't even cross their minds.

Phineas put his hand on her cheek and kissed her other one. ''I love you,'' He whispered in her ear. He pulled away to look at Isabella and was slightly afraid of her reaction. Isabella just smiled wide and leaned forward to him, their lips barely touching. ''I love you, too,''

**NYAAAA MOAR PHINBELLA. Hope you like it, Ashee. .u. I'll be doing requests for you guys and I'll make an author's note chapter to tell you the rules. cx Reviewsssss.**

**~Kat **


	5. Request Author's Note

**Hello there! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. XDDD Okay, so I wanted to let you know that I have decided to do requeeeeests. C: Just post a review of an idea you want me to write, and I'll get to that! .u. Here are some rules about this, though:**

**1. I am to please young readers with this, so no sexual content, bad language, drug references, or violence.**

**2. I speak only English, so those who request a drabble who don't speak English will have to translate it. I won't be translating it for you. **

**3. Idea must be serious and understandable. You need to give me specific detail about how you want the story to be, or I might do it differently. **

**Aaaaand, that's pretty much it. CX If you have any questions about it, let me know. Give me any idea I haven't done for a drabble, and I'll write that as soon as I can. Thank you! **

**~Kat **


	6. No Matter What

**Wooooooooo, new chapter! :D I promise to get soon on requests, guys. Still thinking everything through about them because when it comes to gifts or requests, I'm a perfectionist nyaaaaa. But have no fear, dearies, I shall get started on those ASAP. :'D **

''Nevermind, Phineas,''

''Isabella, I'm sorry, I was busy with work. I couldn't listen and write at the same time. Tell meee..''

Phineas and Isabella had been at each other's throats lately. Phineas hated upsetting his wife with his mistakes, but he was only human. Isabella stormed out of the couple's bedroom leaving Phineas frustrated. The ginger haired man sighed and threw his pencil down, rubbing his face with his hands.

''Daddy, why are you sad?''

Phineas instantly recognized his daughter's voice and looked up, seeing Marie standing there, looking worried. Guilt flushed over him as a sad look appeared on the girl's freckled face.

Leaning back in his chair, Phineas crossed his arms and looked Marie as if nothing was wrong. ''Nothing much, sweetie. Why?''

Marie rolled her eyes and climbed into her father's lap to look at him closer. ''Phineas Flynn, I'm your daughter. I know when you're sad.'' The nine-year old smirked, causing Phineas to give an actual smile.

''Well, if I told you, it would make you upset, too, now wouldn't it?'' He replied, pulling his daughter into an embrace.

''Yeah, but...I don't like when you aren't happy. Mom told me when you guys were teenagers, people would say you weren't Phineas if you weren't happy.''

Phineas smiled at that past memory. He missed it, to be honest. His bond with Isabella was so strong and they were so in love, they didn't even think about each other's mistakes. Even now, it doesn't happen much, but when it does, Phineas feels like the worst person on Earth.

He sighed and kissed his daughter's head. ''Yeah...good old days before we were snapping at each other.''

Marie raised her head from her father's chest and looked at him with more sadness then before. ''You and Mommy are fighting?'' Phineas didn't have the heart to lie to her, so he sadly nodded. ''Little bit..''

Sadly resting her head on his chest again, Marie sighed and felt sadness fill her heart. If there was one thing Marie hated, it was seeing her parents fight.

''Look at me, Marie...'' Phineas whispered to her, trying to show her his happier side. Marie slowly looked up at her father. ''Nothing in this world would ever make me be apart from your mother...she's my love, my life, and my everything, and you are, too. I don't ever want you to think differently. We don't always see eye to eye, but disagreements will never break us apart...''

A small smile spread on Marie's face as she wiped her tears away. ''I couldn't bare to see you guys apart..I would never be happy again if that happened...''

Phineas slowly stood from his chair, putting Marie down as he raised. ''Come on. I wanna do something to make you feel better,'' He took his daughter's hand and they walked downstairs to the living room. Isabella was sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands.

''Izzie...'' Phineas let go of Marie's hand and walked over to his wife, gently pulling her wrists to let go of her face. Isabella's face was tear-stained and red from crying. Once Phineas got her to look at him, he moved next to her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his forehead against her's.

''W- what? I thought you didn't have time for me...'' Isabella took his hands away and raised her forehead up. Phineas wasn't affected at all. He simply took her around her waist again and pulled her to his chest.

''You're more important to me then paperwork, you know.'' He whispered in Isabella's ear, his arms running up her back. Caving in to him, she leaned her head down on his chest, smiling. Phineas' arms wrapped around her tighter and he mindlessly tangled his hands in her long raven black hair that was tied in a ponytail.

Marie smiled and dimmed the lights slightly, leaving her parents alone in the living room to cuddle each other.

**Okay this was more of a Phineas and Marie kinda thing, but I love the relationship between the family, so cx **


	7. Wrapped in Your Arms

**This drabble is requested by one of my favorite authors, WordNerb93. c: I loved this idea, a lot. Blind dates are so cute. Hope you like it, WordNerb93. C: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

''Come on, Phineas.''

''No. No way, not doing it.''

''You're 16, Phineas, and you still can't check a girl out?''

This arguement between Phineas and Ferb was pretty normal. Ferb had been concerned about his brother's lack of interest in girls lately. Phineas had his mind on one thing, and one thing only: seizing the day.

Not that Ferb didn't like that bright attitude Phineas had, but they were teens now, and Phineas still showed no interest in girls.

'''Check a girl out?' I'm not a player, Ferb.'' Phineas protested, chuckling. ''You know what I mean, Phineas. You haven't felt ANY romance torwards girls before?''

''No. No, I haven't.'' The red haired teen simply said and continued to write in his notebook. ''Besides, Ferb, I've had no experience with girls...I'm kinda nervous about that.'' Ferb sighed, losing hope in him. He left his brother alone to write in his notebook and stood from his chair. ''Well, we better go. The bell's about to ring.''

School went by quickly, and Phineas and Ferb were soon home. Phineas was spread out on his stomach on his bed, carefully studying the textbook in front of him. They had an important test next week, so he decided to get that out of the way. Ferb was across the bedroom on his bed, strumming softly on his electric guitar his parents had gotten him for Christmas.

''You know, I've been thinking about what you said today, Ferb,'' Phineas looked at his brother, closing his textbook. Ferb stopped playing and looked at Phineas hopefully. ''Oh, really?''

Phineas nodded. ''...We really should build those hovercraft chairs so we don't have to walk home everyday.''

Ferb smacked his forehead. This was gonna be harder then he thought.

''Come on, Izzie, just ask him out already!''

''Not gonna happen, Gretchen.''

''Oh, come on! You've loved Phineas since you first met and you still can't say it?''

Isabella sighed and put the book she was reading down. The two Fireside Girls were in Isabella's bedroom, and as usual, Gretchen had been trying to convince Isabella to ask Phineas out.

''I dunno, Gretchen. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've been trying to get enough courage to ask Phineas out for years, but...what if he says no? I'd be crushed if he didn't like me back...'' Isabella rested her chin in her hands sadly. Gretchen sighed and got up from her seat in Isabella's chair and sat beside her. The raven-haired girl looked at her friend as she put her hands on her shoulders.

''Isabella, who's the bravest and toughest Fireside Girl leader right now?''

Isabella smirked. ''That would be meeee...''

''And who snatches all the guys' hearts at school?''

''That would be meee...''

''So who is gonna finally ask her man out?''

Isabella took a deep breath. ''That would...not be me.''

Gretchen groaned. Well, Ferb felt her pain, at least...

Meanwhile, Ferb had gone out for a walk, trying to think what to do about Phineas. He didn't even notice Isabella, for crying out loud! Ferb sighed and continued to walk. He looked forward and saw someone he recognized.

''Oh, hello, Gretchen!'' Ferb called to the girl walking his direction. ''Hey, Ferb!'' She waved, walking faster to meet up with him.

''Why are you walking alone? Where's Isabella?'' Ferb asked.

''Oh, right...Isabella's being a bit stubborn about asking Phineas out. I've been trying and trying to get her to at least talk to your brother, but nothing is working!'' Gretchen sighed.

''Funny. Phineas and I aren't seeing eye to eye on love right now, either. I've been trying to get him to at least notice one girl, but he's being stubborn about it as well. I wish he would at least notice Isabella...''

Ferb and Gretchen remained silent and thought about what to do. Ferb suddenly gasped. ''Gretchen, are you thinking what I'm thinking?''

''Blind date?'' Gretchen gave the green-haired teen a knowing look. ''Blind date.'' The teens shook hands on the deal to work together.

Phineas woke up the next Saturday morning, expecting to see Ferb in his bed across the room. Ferb's bed was empty. He slowly climbed out of his bed and walked closer, seeing a note attached to his pillow.

_Phineas, _

_Meet me at the Danville Cafe. Father and I decided to grab some breakfast if you wanna meet us there. _

_~Ferb _

Phineas grinned and walked to his closet, grabbing his usual outfit. Orange long sleeve shirt with white sleeves, baggy blue jeans, and an orange striped sweater. After getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Phineas said goodbye and Linda and Candace and walked to the Danville Cafe.

After walking a few blocks, Phineas found the Cafe on Main Street. He noticed it was rather dim in there, but he slowly opened the door and walked inside.

Isabella had also woken up to a note that morning.

_Isabella,_

_Meet me and the Fireside Girls at Danville Cafe for a get-together if you wanna hang out with us. :) _

_~Gretchen_

Isabella put the note down and smiled, looking forward to seeing her friends and fellow Fireside Girls. School had kept them apart for a while. Isabella picked her outfit out from her closet and got dressed, brushed her teeth, and made her way out the door.

She made it to the Cafe in time and also noticed it was dark. But since Gretchen told her to meet her there, she went in anyway. Danville Cafe was usually open on Saturdays. Inside it darker then it looked. Candles and a dinner table sat in the middle of the room.

Phineas saw it, too. He stood on one end of the room, unaware that Isabella was on the other side.

''Ferb? Dad?'' Phineas called into the darkness that surrounded him.

''Gretchen? Girls?'' Isabella said. Phineas heard her voice and did carefully walked across the room trying not to run into anything. The candles weren't big enough to light the whole room.

''Isabella, are you here? It's Phineas,'' He called out.

''Yeah, I'm here, Phi-''

Isabella yelped before she could finish her sentence. They both felt someone push them to the table, but it was too dark to see who it was. They were seated down at the table set for two. The couple's hearts and minds were racing. Their minds were trying to figure out what the heck was going on, and their hearts were beating from how awkward, yet intoxicating this was.

Phineas' heart beat so loud, he thought Isabella could hear it from across the table. Just to make it less awkward, and because he had never been more confused before, Phineas spoke up in the darkness. ''Um...Isabella, do have any idea what's going on?''

Barely seeing her, Isabella shook her head in fear and confusion. Phineas made out a small rectangle shaped object on the table. He carefully reached his hand out to touch it and picked it up. ''It's a lighter..''

''Wellllll, we could use it for the candle if you can see it,'' Isabella suggested. Phineas carefully flicked the lighter on and put his hand over the flame to keep it in place. Once the fire met the candle stick, Phineas' view changed like it had never changed before.

The bright candle fire shined off of Isabella, stripping her face of the darkness. The dim light reflected off of her, making her look...beautiful. That was Phineas' first thought once the candle was lit, and no matter how much he argued with the feeling, his heart won and his mind just didn't know what to think anymore.

With a pounding heart and racing mind, it was hard for Phineas to speak. Isabella became concerned of her crush's sudden odd behavior and looked at him. ''Ph- Phineas, are you okay?'' Phineas opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, losing his words.

_Isabella looks...really pretty...d-did I ALWAYS feel this way?..._

It then hit him. The blushes, stares, compliments, stuttering...it was all making sense now. Phineas could never understand why she acted so different torwards him, but the same with the other boys she associated with...and why he FELT so different around her, but the same with other girls.

It was love.

Soft music played in the background, flowing through the dim room. Not questioning where the sudden music came from, Phineas took a deep breath and stood up, walking torwards Isabella, and taking her hand, pulling her from her chair.

One arm wrapped around her waist, and he grabbed her other hand, holding it beside them. He caught Isabella off guard and began twirling in circles, they're faces only inches apart. Isabella barely knew what was going on, everything was happening so fast...but her eyes stayed locked in his.

She began moving her feet with his, keeping up with his movements. Phineas spun her around the room, listening to the soft music fill the air.

_And I'm here to stay _

_Nothing can separate us _

_And I know I'm okay_

_You cradle me gently, wrapped in your arms..._

The music slowed in it's chorus, and so did Phineas. Isabella looked at the red-headed teen in shock, but amusement. She never thought he had...romance in him. Her hands were placed on his chest, and his around her back. Phineas got tired from dancing, but not her.

''Sorry if that was kind of...bad. I'm not the most romantic guy you'll ever meet, so-''

Isabella cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder, smiling. He gave in to her embrace and wrapped his arms around her as well, smiling wide. He tangled his fingers in her hair, mindlessly playing with her curls.

Not knowing how long it had been and not really caring, the two released each other, not taking their eyes off one another. Phineas smiled and took both of her hands, pressing his lips against her's. Isabella felt pleased and returned his kiss.

Ferb's problem with Phineas' obliviousness was solved, and Gretchen's problem with Isabella's lack of courage was ceased.

**Cheesy ending, sorry. OnO XD I'm serious, I had NO idea where I was going with that ending. LOL. I hope you like it, WordNerb93. .u. Reviewssss. **


	8. Author's Note

**Okay, we're having a bit of an issue. **

**I am getting really tired of having to repeat myself for those who are too lazy to read a freaking author's note. I am NOT writing anything sexual or violent. I swear, I will delete the story or block you if you bring it up one more time. **

**Sorry, but...I am to please young readers. Writing things like that isn't my thing, and you need to learn that. Don't ask for things like that anymore. I'm tired of repeating myself. **

**~Kat **


	9. Writing Can't Express

**Dis one was requested once again by PuffyTheWarrior, or as I like to call, Asheeee. .u. She had the cutest lines and background for this, omg. XD Took me forever to get the full story, but I got it, so enjoy! I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

The cold temperature of the room caused Isabella to shiver as she pulled the covers over her, bringing as much warmth to her as she could. She was alone, voiceless, and...unhappy. She knew her voice would come back soon, but she's missing out on so many chances to tell him. The thought of him never knowing how much she loved him broke her sad heart more then it already was broken.

Isabella let a few tears fall from her bright blue eyes as she laid down, her head rested on her cold pillow. Everything in the room seemed to be cold. Her bed, her covers...she was probably the coldest. Curling into a ball, the raven haired girl shivered and coughed a few times, feeling her throat burn each time she did.

Closing her eyes, she sniffled and wiped the tear stains off her cheeks, wishing he was laying beside her holding her to keep her warm. To tell her he loved her. She needed a little love. Ever since she got out of the hospital for the throat surgery, she felt..ignored. Maybe it was because she couldn't talk. She had nothing exciting to tell people or anything interesting to show them.

Wondering if she'd ever have any attention or affection that day, Isabella locked herself in her thoughts for a while until a _thunk _hit her window across the room. Slightly startled by the noise, Isabella turned around to see a dark figure standing outside. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked to her window to get a better look at the person.

Her eyes instantly lit up with happiness as she pulled her window up wanting to shout his name. She couldn't, so she gave him a wide smile as the red haired male took the jacket hood off of his head.

''Look who's here,'' Phineas giggled, making her smile wider. Before Isabella could do anything, his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace as Isabella's cold, sadness, and loneliness fled from her and was replaced with warmth, happiness, and love.

She returned her crush's hug, resting her head on his shoulder as a few tears fell down her cheeks. They remained that way for a bit until Phineas noticed Isabella's silence and whispered in her ear, not letting go of her for one second.

''You seem quiet, Izzie,'' he giggled again. Isabella suddenly remembered her lost voice and opened her mouth, but no words came out. She pulled back from him to point to her throat, faking something sharp going through it. Phineas didn't quite understand her message, but he detected sadness in her eyes. He frowned and pulled a notepad and paper out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to her, and Isabella motioned for him to come inside.

Phineas climbed in through the small window and sat beside the raven haired girl on the bed. Isabella looked at him for a second before writing something down.

_Writing my feelings down for you wouldn't mean as much as the actual words._

She released the pen and handed the notepad to him once she finished writing. Phineas read the sentence and his heart starting pounding. Stuttering, he said to her quietly, ''W- what kind of feelings?''

Isabella took the notepad again from him and wrote.

_Strong feelings I've had a long, long, time...but I never had the courage to say it. I figured if I can't say it, I could show you. So I did...guess you never got the hint. _

Phineas read the sentence again, only making his heart pound faster. He was afraid of what those feelings were. _Was she only pretending to like me this whole time? Or...did I do something that made her not like me?_

''What are your feelings?'' Phineas' voice was quiet and in a whisper so Isabella's mom couldn't hear him. He didn't want her to know Isabella had invited him in since it was so late at night.

_I can't express them through words, but I'll give you a hint. They're good feelings. I've felt them since we first met and they're still in my heart to this day. _

Phineas finally understood now. After reading what she had wrote, he looked up at Isabella who had tears in her eyes. She knew he was horrified. But Phineas only did something she never thought he would do in a million years. He moved closer to her so their bodies touched. Taking both of her hands, he smiled and looked straight into her shocked eyes.

''You love me, don't you?''

All she could do was nod. He understood. He finally understood. After so many years of waiting for him to get her message, he finally understood. Placing his palm on her cheek, Phineas leaned his head forward to whisper in her ear.

''I have a secret too. You know what it is?''

Isabella signaled him with her eyes to go on.

''I love you, too.''

**Ashley, you and Megan have the best ideas ever. XDDD Hope you liked it, guys. I got plenty more requests to do, so stick around. .u.**

**~Kat **


	10. Autumn

**Omg FINALLY I got something I know how to write about. xDDDD This is requested by mah buddy David, though he never uses his FanFiction. 8D Here ya go, Davveh. I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

Leaves colored of red, brown, and orange blew lightly through the air and across the ground, crunching as Phineas ran across them, making them scatter everywhere. ''Come on, Izzie, we're almost there!''

''Slow down, Phineas, we've been running forever. When is this race of yours gonna end?'' Isabella laughed, running behind her boyfriend. ''I dunno, but either way, I'm gonna beat you!'' Phineas called from behind his shoulder, giggling. Isabella smirked and picked up her pace, sprinting closer and closer until she reached Phineas, who she had tackled from behind, her arms clinging around his neck.

Phineas yelped in surprise as the couple tumbled to the ground, Isabella lying on top of him. They looked at each other and giggled, as Phineas pulled her closer. Not making a single attempt to get up, Isabella rested her head on his chest, smiling. Phineas wrapped his arms around her back, stroking her hair and placing his chin on her head.

Summer may have been their favorite season, but autumn was just as filled with romance to them.

**Eh, shortness OnO. Oh well. XD Hope you like it, Davvyyyyy. :3 Reviews~~~**


	11. Mistletoe

**Merry Christmas, you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Busy. But since it's Christmas, consider some Phinbella Christmas your gift~ Have a nice Christmas guys...trynottomakeitlikemineono **

Snow heavily fell over suburban Danville as childrens' laughter filled the air and cold wind blew gusts of snow into the air. Christmas trees shined bright through windows of decorated houses of mistletoe, green, red, and blue lights, and a newly wed couple sat inside a warm home on Maple Drive, listening to the sweet Christmas music flow softly out of the radio and the fireplace crackle beside them. A red haired 21 year old and his wife whom he was married to just the previous month were that certain couple, to be exact.

''Hey, Izzie?''

The raven-haired girl looked up at him, smiling. ''Yeah?''

''You know this is the first Christmas we've spent together in our marriage, and we've only been married a month?'' Phineas giggled. Isabella looked up at him from her position on his lap and giggled as well. ''Yes. Yes, it is.''

The triangular faced male smiled and kissed her head, causing Isabella to smile at his touch. His arms were wrapped around her from behind as she was leaned back against his chest, her legs curled up to her stomach. She smiled wider as the man holding her in his arms leaned his head down, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

''I'm gonna have to get up, sadly,'' Phineas laughed, pulling his face from her's.

Isabella frowned and wrapped her arms around his neck. ''Nooo, whyyyy?''

Phineas smiled warmly and picked up her hand, kissing the back of it. ''Because you and I are to eat our Christmas dinner,'' Isabella smiled, blushing at his kiss. ''Okay, okay,'' She rolled her eyes in amusement and climbed off of Phineas, who stood and took both her hands. ''Let's go, m'lady,''

Isabella giggled, holding his hands as well and meeting her forehead with his. After a moment, she looked up, blushing at what was above their heads. Phineas noticed her gaze and looked in her direction. ''Izzieee, mistletoeeee,'' He said, smiling and giving her a wink. Isabella rolled her eyes again and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips, which he returned in no time. They finally pulled away for air and smiled. Phineas brought their foreheads together again, dreamily looking into Isabella's sapphire eyes.

''I love you, Isabella..Merry Christmas,'' Phineas whispered.

''I love you, too...Merry Christmas, Phineas,'' She whispered back, mentally thanking God for the wonderful man staring into her eyes.

**Hehe Christmas Phinbella. .u. Hope you liked it, guys. Have a great Christmas. you guys!**

**~Kat **


	12. Author's Note- CONTEST

**Hello, there~! Author's Note, please read:**

**I've been lacking on requests for a while, and I am REALLY, REALLY sorry. I have so many good ideas, yet not enough time or motivation...then there's the problem with picking them. There's so many, and I've been keeping people waiting for a LONG time, soooo...**

**I decided the only way to settle this is a contest: I'm gonna ask a you a question, and whoever is first to answer and answers correctly will get their request posted next. Sound good? Okay. **

**Question: What are ALL of the websites I am located on (include my username on each site :3) **

**Alright, good luck, guys! **

**~Kat **


	13. Jealous

**Back to requests, finally! XD This was requested by Skychan11 (who is a guest, but her account is SkyPan X3) I loved this idea. Phineas being jealous of Isabella's boyfriend would be just priceless xDDDDDD Enjoy~! I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

School bells rang, echoing through the hallways as kids from 14 to 18 sped through, going to their lockers, meeting up with friends, and going to their scheduled classes. A certain group was in that hallway, and and the group leader wasn't happy with what he was seeing. Phineas Flynn stood at his locker, giving the occasional sigh as he looked to his far left. Not that he would ever admit it -he barely could admit it to himself-, but seeing his best friend with that kid filled his heart with sorrow. He'd never have a chance with her.

''You're jealous, aren't you?''

Phineas whirled around to the voice, seeing his stepbrother at his own locker, a smirk across his face. The red haired teen narrowed his eyebrows. ''I am not jealous, Ferb. Sure, the idea of Isabella and...Ethan is a bit odd, but-''

A laugh filled the air around the boys, as Phineas and Ferb looked over their shoulder at Buford, who's locker wasn't too far from their's. ''Dinnerbell, you've been staring at Isabella for the past 10 minutes. What other reason would you do that besides out of jealousy?'' Phineas groaned and slammed his locker shut, crossing his arms and leaning against it. Baljeet, Buford's partner in crime, or ''his nerd'' as he describes him, stood off to the side, choosing to keep the peace while it was still there.

''What exactly makes you think I'm jealous of Isabella's new boyfriend?''

The three other boys before Phineas glanced at each other before looking back at him, giggles spreading around. Ferb shook his head in amusement and placed a hand on Phineas' shoulder. ''Well, like Buford said, you've been staring at her for the past 10 minutes, and you sigh every time they do something romantic.''

Baljeet finally spoke up, not being able to resist teasing Phineas as well. ''AND there's the fact that you tensed up and started twitching when Isabella announced she had her first date with Ethan yesterday. Face it, Phineas...you like her.''

''I do not!''

''Then what is bothering you so bad?'' Ferb removed his hand from his shoulder, crossing his arms. ''Well, I-'' The school bell drew the conversation to a dead end as Phineas pulled his book bag over his shoulder. ''Well, can't explain it now. Gotta go to Math. Come on, Ferb. See ya, guys.''

Leaving Buford and Baljeet at their own lockers, only to leave shortly after them towards the other end of the hallway, Phineas sped to his destination, Ferb following beside him. ''Just because the bell rung doesn't mean out conversation isn't over, you know.'' Phineas rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smirk on his face. ''It is in my book, now come on.''

The following classes after Math went by smoothly for Phineas, only getting the occasional teasing from Ferb, Buford, or Baljeet, who were frankly in most of his classes. Not that he didn't enjoy sharing classes with his friends, but today he just wasn't looking forward to it. To top it off, Isabella was in most of those classes, along with Ethan. Phineas started hating that name. Jealousy spread over him at the thoughts of him. He had the girl he wanted. He had the girl he fell for. Having Isabella made it seem like he had it all.

12:00. Phineas was dreading that time. Lunch. He usually loved it. Chatting with friends, thinking up new project ideas with Ferb, enjoying Isabella's company. But not today. Today was different, yet the same thing he'd been seeing for the past week now. Seeing Isabella and Ethan, side by side, hand in hand...and right in front of Phineas.

Lunch went exactly like he expected it. He had barely came into the lunchroom and could already see how this would all play out. As soon as he and Ferb entered, they spotted their friends at their usual table in the back corner. Well, in Phineas' perspective, his friends and...Ethan.

Phineas stood in front of the door and stared at the lunch table, hesitating as Ferb said over his shoulder, ''If you aren't so jealous, why don't you go over there?'' Giving another glare at his brother, Phineas began walking, Ferb following behind, over to their friends. Isabella seemed to be in deep conversation with the others, stopping quickly when Phineas and Ferb appeared.

Buford gave a signal for them to take a seat, Baljeet and Isabella giving a smile, and Ethan giving a quick wave. ''Hello, friends,'' Ferb spoke up, sitting in front of Buford and Baljeet, Phineas hesistantly taking a seat beside him...and just his luck, it was in front of Isabella and Ethan. Isabella gave a smile at her childhood friend. ''Hey, Phineas, where you been all day?''

''Oh, you know...classes.'' Phineas said, feeling embarrassment fall over him when he caught himself staring at Isabella, forgetting the fact that her boyfriend was beside her. Luckily, Ethan was turned from Isabella and in a conversation with Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb. ''Phineas...?''

Phineas shook his head. ''Yeah?'' _You idiot, stop staring at her, it's not like she feels the way you do..._

''You're staring at me, is everything okay?''

He let her angelic voice carry his mind away as his head fell to the side. ''Yeah...perfect...'' The boys' conversation beside Phineas and Isabella had apparently ended because the next thing Phineas knew, he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder, later finding that Ferb had punched him. ''S-sorry...'' It didn't stop him for long, though. Every time he looked at her, it was like his brain was turning off and his eyes were out of his control. His goofy grin reappeared and his eyes sparkled, his head tilting to the side.

Ethan looked the triangular faced teen up and down, seeing the dreamy look in his eyes and the goofy grin. He knew what this meant. And he didn't like it. Slowly looking away from Phineas, Ethan turned to Isabella, who couldn't help but smile at Phineas. She found herself no longer questioning Phineas' odd behavior...that smile was one Ethan had never given her.

''Hey, uh..Isabella?'' Ethan muttered to his girlfriend, making Phineas' look dissappear and fill with disappointment. He looked down sadly and played with his fingers. A romantic moment ruined again. Hesitantly turning her gaze away from Phineas, she turned to him. ''Yeah?''

''Wooould you like to do something tonight? Just you and me...?'' He spoke through clenched teeth, taking his glare off of Phineas. Isabella frowned. ''Aww, come on, I haven't seen my friends in a week. If we spend time together, can't the others come along?'' Phineas' head rose, and though the thought of finally spending time with Isabella after a week sounded amazing, he didn't want Ethan getting the wrong idea, even if Phineas wasn't too fond of him. Shrugging slightly, Phineas looked at the couple before him with a calm expression.

''W- well...it's alright, Isabella. It's what you want to do.''

Isabella opened her mouth, but before she could protest, the bell rang through the school, signaling the Juniors to get back to class. Ferb nodded to the others in dismissal, following Phineas out the door. ''Well, Mr. Jealous, even punching you in the arm didn't stop you from staring at her. Try denying you love her, now.''

Phineas smirked. ''I denyed that I liked her, not that I loved her.'' Ferb's eyes widened as his stepbrother calmly walked past him to his locker, his normal happy expression on his face. A slow smile spread across Ferb's face as he shook his head in amusement and followed Phineas down the hall.

3:00 PM. ''Finally...'' Phineas muttered. He and Ferb were now seated in the back of the school bus, Phineas by the window, and his stepbrother by his side, reading his copy of _Harry Potter. _Phineas glanced at him and smirked. Ferb had always loved mystic kind of stories, and so far, the _Harry Potter _series was his favorite.

Phineas turned his gaze out the window, listening to the other kids' yammering about who knows what. He sighed, thinking about Isabella, wondering if he'd ever have a chance with her. He knew this was his fault. If he had realized his feelings for her BEFORE she met Ethan, they could've been dating years ago...and he would've lived for those days with her. The bus came to a stop on Maple Drive, Ferb tossing his book into his backpack and standing up, and pulling it over his shoulder, Phineas standing as well and following his brother down the aisle.

The boys stepped off the bus, and Phineas and Ferb walked side by side to their front door until Phineas paused, looking off into his left direction. Ferb noticed his pause and looked as well, seeing exactly what his brother was seeing.

They saw Ethan with his arms around a girl.

And it was not Isabella.

They were in a deep conversation about something. Ethan gave her loving smiles before grabbing her, pulling her close, and kissing her lips.

Phineas' eyes narrowed with anger. Sure, his arms around Isabella bugged him, but his arms around ANOTHER girl made him want to walk straight up to him and give him what he deserves: A good punch in the face. His fists clenched as he attempted to run off the porch and after Ethan until Ferb wrapped an arm around his chest, stopping him. ''Don't, don't, let's just go in.''

He gave a snarl and walked in behind Ferb, and once they had said hello to their family and were upstairs in their shared bedroom, Phineas completely lost his temper. ''I can't believe that stupid little 2- timer! First he goes trying to seperate Isabella from us, then CHEATS ON HER?!'' Ferb shook his head in disbelief and shook his finger in the air. ''I knew that kid was trouble. I could just feel it.''

Phineas placed his hands on his head and groaned. ''What do we do, Ferb?! We can't just TELL Izzie that Ethan is cheating on her, she'll never believe us!'' Phineas sighed in frustration, then looked at Ferb, who had a mischevious look on his face. ''What's the look for, Ferb...?''

''Because I just thought of something. And I'll need your help.'' Ferb stood and whispered something in his brother's ear, Phineas' expression brightening. ''Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight!''

Isabella skipped around her bedroom happily, checking herself in the mirror a few times for any makeup smudges or loose strands of hair. She looked okay enough. What had her excited was the movie night that Phineas and Ferb had planned, along with Buford, Baljeet, and -after getting Phineas and Ferb's approval- Ethan. She smiled. At first she was worried what her friends thought of Ethan, especially knowing that Phineas was her former crush. Phineas letting Ethan join them made her worries prove to be needless.

7:00 came around, the time for Phineas and Ferb's movie night, and Isabella quickly exited her room, closing the door behind her. She said a quick goodbye to her mother and ran out the front door, crossing the road to Phineas and Ferb's. Passing by, she remembered the days when they were 10: always walking through his gate with that little ''What'cha doin'?'' and seeing Phineas smiling at her from where he and Ferb were, with those electric blue eyes of his and that kind smile he kept on his face...

Smiling at the memories of her childhood crush, she sprinted to the front door, ringing the doorbell and Phineas opening it after a minute, smiling. ''Hey, Izzie! Come on in!'' He stepped aside, letting her through. ''Hey, Phineas, thanks for inviting Ethan and I over.'' She turned to him once the door was shut. ''No problem! I figured Ethan and I bonding more would...lead to something more.'' He said through clenched teeth. Before Isabella could ask what was wrong, another ring sounded through the house.

''Must be the others,'' Phineas thought aloud, going to the door and seeing Buford, Baljeet, and Ethan walking behind. ''Hey, guys! Come on in!'' He let the others in, tempting to slam the door in Ethan's face, but holding back the urge. Ferb was in the living room, fiddling with the TV and looking through the movies he and Phineas had rented. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Ethan had taken a seat on the couch, helping themselves to the popcorn bowls set up in front of them. Phineas joined them, taking a seat on the couch next to Isabella. She smiled at him as Ferb had found the planned movie for them to watch.

He popped it into the DVD player, then taking a seat on the floor, leaning against the couch, since the seats were taken up. The teens kept quiet for a while, watching the film, Phineas glancing at Isabella every now and then. She rested her head on Ethan's shoulder, and despite that Phineas loved Isabella, he knew Ethan didn't.

Ferb looked up at Phineas while the others had their eyes on the screen. He gave him a nod, and Ferb stood from his place on the floor. ''I'll be right back, everyone,'' He said quickly, running out of the living room. Phineas knew to follow him, so he stood up as well. ''Yeah, me too.''

The boys ran upstairs into their bedroom. ''Alright, Ferb, how are we gonna do this?''

Ferb lead Phineas over to his desk, holding a disk up. ''I was outside earlier, and while I was there, I saw Ethan and that girl sitting over on the curb. I hid in the bushes and recorded everything they were doing. Once the movie's over, I'll broadcast this onto the TV screen. Isabella is sure to realize who he is instantly!'' Phineas' eyes sparkled in excitement. ''Ferb, you're a genius!'' Ferb smiled and proudly walked back downstairs, Phineas behind him.

The movie had come to an end once they were downstairs. Phineas whispered to Ferb, ''Alright, time to show the video,'' Ferb approached the TV, taking the disk out of the DVD player and putting the other one in. ''Oh, are we watching another movie?'' Isabella asked, surprised.

''If we are, it better be quick, 'cause my mom will kill me if I'm home late again.'' Buford huffed, crossing his arms. ''Oh, this won't take long at all. Ferb?'' He nodded and pressed play on the remote, seeing a couple seated on the front curb. ''Aww, a romance film!'' Isabella gushed. Ethan instantly knew who that couple was. And then knew this would not end well. The video went on, leading from a conversation to...seeing the male turn his head, exposing his face.

Everyone's faces filled with confusement, excluding Phineas and Ferb's. The video went on, and ended up with something Ethan hoped wasn't caught on camera: His kiss with that mystery girl. Isabella's confusement left and filled with anger. Pure anger. She stood up before Ethan could explain. ''I- Isabella, wait..'' A phony smile appeared on her face as she took one of the popcorn bowls, stepped in front of Ethan, and threw the whole thing on his head, popcorn spilling all over him.

''Here, have some soda with that popcorn,'' She then took a can of soda, chunking it at her no-longer boyfriend before setting the can down and storming out of the house. Phineas crossed his arms and stepped towards Ethan. ''You can leave your way..or my way.'' Ethan shot him a glare and stormed out as well, popcorn trailing behind him. Buford and Baljeet stayed in their seats. ''Well...maybe now's not a good time, we'll just be-'' Before Baljeet could finish his sentence, Buford pulled his arm, running out the door.

Phineas and Ferb were left alone in the house. Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs up. ''Well, now that that cheater is out of the picture, go get your girl, Phin.'' Phineas smiled and exited the door, expecting to see Isabella running home. Instead, she was right next to his feet, her face in her hands, and tears running through her fingers, gasping as she sobbed quietly. Phineas knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. ''Oh, Izzie...I'm so sorry...''

She lifted her head up, her face stained with tears. ''No need to be. I was the idiot who thought he would ever be into me. I should've known it was too good to be true...'' Phineas sat next to her, not letting go of her, instead pulling her into a hug. ''Isabella, you are not an idiot. If anyone's an idiot, it's him. What kind of real guy would cheat on someone as amazing as you?'' Isabella blushed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder. ''You think I'm amazing...?''

Phineas pulled back only to look at her, his arms around her back. ''How could I not? Isabella, you're amazing, sweet, smart, funny...and beautiful.'' He wiped the tears off of her now surprised face. ''And...the reason I've been acting so weird around you ever since you and Ethan started dating is because...I felt jealous. I wanted to be that guy holding your hand and taking you out on dates and being with you constantly...I'm in love with you, Isabella.''

He waited for her answer, slightly afraid of what she might do. A wide smile grew on her face instead. ''You know...if I didn't find out Ethan was cheating on me, there would also be something else I wouldn't realize.''

''What's that?''

''I still love you, Phineas,'' She put both of her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips against his softly. His eyes widened, his cheeks turning red. But his shock aside, he closed his eyes and returned her kiss, and everything disappeared around them.

**Whoo, this was a long chapter! XD Sorry about that, this was just so fun to write. cx Special thanks to Skychan11 for the idea! See ya, guys! **

**~Kat **


	14. Author's Note- DeviantART Requests

***Blows dust off of story* Am I a procrastinator or what. xDDDDD**

**So, yeah, just swung by to tell you I am SO, SO, sorry for not updating this story. Ever since school started, I just haven't had time to. Then there was Writer's Block to go along with that. nwn I promise I won't stop this story for good, though. I just need some ideas for it because Writer's Block is KILLING ME. **

**Plus I have a lot of other stuff to work on. To those of you who know me from deviantART, I still have art and stories to take care of there.**

**So again, I apologize for the wait, but right when I get some ideas, I'll see what I can do with them and update. Thanks for your paitence guys!**

**~Kat **


End file.
